Litany of the Left Behind
by Stonecreek
Summary: Set immediately after "I Am My Mom" The void Steven's absence leaves is profound on everyone involved. The instinct to wallow in the failures of the moment disregard the more rosy possibilities for the future that grief blinds one to. This is a small tale of the coping process and the drive to overcome.


**A.N. –** After the latest Steven Bomb, I had to write something. This takes place immediately after I Am My Mom, and doesn't factor in Stuck Together. This will remain a one-shot (600 words exactly), as I am sure canon will blow this little fic's idea to pieces. I suppose, if someone wanted to adopt the idea, that'd be OK if proper credit for the origin was given. Anyway, I don't own Steven Universe or profit monetarily from this work in any way.

 **Litany of the Left Behind**

The ocean was startlingly cold against Connie's skin. The sword in her hand felt like a lead weight, seeking to drag her beneath the surf. As she watched the Homeworld ship, and Steven with it, disappear, Connie was not sure she wanted to fight the sinking impulse. But she couldn't lose grip of her weapon, the only solid reminder she now held of the boy who held her heart.

Pearl's hand clasped over her mouth as the scene played out, non-existent stomach trying to upchuck uneaten food. Tears stung her eyes, dripping down to intermingle with the frothy waves she bobbed in. She'd failed her, _again_ , and no matter how much she'd moved beyond her past purpose, the urge to prostrate at absent feet would not go away.

Amethyst was silent, for once. Angry yelling segued to plaintive crying which tapered off into unnatural stillness. Her form, always changeable, felt like the bedrock she'd emerged from – a prison of uncertainty. What were they going to do now? Oh Stars, how were they going to tell _Greg_?

Garnet was at war within like few times in her shared existence. As fast as Sapphire could ice over Ruby's concerns, another burst of vitriolic fury would spout forth. It was all she could do to maintain her form. Taking up the mantle of leader of the Crystal Gems seemed a cause too far gone to contemplate. Devising a rescue plan was but a glimmer in the future vision that had, once again, failed to reveal the most important thing.

Sadie and Jamie hugged, impromptu-like and too shell-shocked for any embarrassment to set in. Their world view had been shaken to the foundations by the abduction and subsequent escape. A hand floating in the sky as the town emptied was a far less tangible threat than the otherworldly beings who cared not one iota for the planet's wellbeing, much less its inhabitants. Both wondered, in the heat of each other's way-too-tight grip, if they could move on from this.

Steven tried, and failed, to go to sleep repeatedly as the ship holding him captive sped toward his mother's birthplace. The endless fount of acerbic, accented words from Aquamarine and the eerie lack thereof from the fused Topaz was not conducive for rest. But he had to try. Dreams would be the only way to let those back on Earth know what was afoot. But, when exhaustion finally sent Steven to slumber, the vista he explored was barren of life.

Lion nosed his way into the barn, uncaring of lateness of the hour. The Water One and the Short One were nestled together, in sleep in front of the flickering box. He huffed under his breath and pressed his forepaw against their legs. The Water One did not stir, but the Short One mumbled the word Lion thought he was starting to recognize due to her preference for it. Growling, irritated, he flicked his tail against their faces and only earned a swat from both. He roared, a nebulous pink portal enveloping their resting place.

Falling into wakefulness as they fell through the unknown, Lapis and Peridot only had time to start to shriek before being deposited into the waters of Beach City. Lion landed gracefully on the sand, head held high and staring heavenward. The newcomers took in the devastated, confused looks upon the faces of those already in the ocean and hardened their resolve. Lapis gathered the group in a bubble to ferry them to shore as Lion readied another portal. The time for indecision was over; they had a friend to save.


End file.
